


Not the Account Books

by aldiara



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Bring Back The Porn Challenge, Doodles, M/M, NSFW Art, Pencil, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: Berenger just wanted to balance his accounts. Ancel had other ideas.
Relationships: Ancel/Berenger (Captive Prince)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 30
Collections: Bring Back The Porn Challenge





	Not the Account Books

**Author's Note:**

> For the challenge. Don't even talk to me about foreshortening or other perspective crap, I will end you ♥

Not the Account Books. 


End file.
